


[podfic] This Time Around

by Annapods



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Joseon Era, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Universe, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Five first kisses in five universes.00:34:14 :: Written byCest_what.





	[podfic] This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Time Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431811) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yce22qfyj39a5kn/%5BMamamoo%5D%20This%20Time%20Around.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fSIUXsPdsFwb2gwx3NqMKXpGGlt0nOXr)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for The24thkey’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Cest_what for giving blanket permission to podfics!  
Also, somehow I missed the [last chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431811/chapters/12551339) of this fic. I just. Facepalm. Go read it.

 

 


End file.
